Kærligheden gro dybt
by Krizii
Summary: Efter krigen prøver vores venner fra Hogwarts at få en normal hverdag. Harry og Hermione har ikke kun udviklet stærkt loyalitet og venskab, men der ligger følelser ingen troede de havde. Der dukker op over den festlige verden helt uventet.
1. Prologue

Forhistorie (Kan springes over, en kort beskrivelse af nogle få personer fra Hogwarts)  
  
Få år efter Hogwarts holder den berømte trio stadig sammen, men flere af de gamle venner fra Hogwarts, som fik knyttet et specielt bånd da de sammen vandt krigen mod det onde, mod Voldemort. De svor alle på at de ville feste de næste mange år jævnligt over deres sejer. For desværre havde krigen sine ofre og ingen kunne gennem den periode leve normalt. Hver dag og nat frygtede man at Voldemorts side ville få et stort gennembrud, og frygten for ikke at overleve. Så nu skulle de leve livet hver dag.  
  
Harry Potter var godt i gang med sin Auror træning og klarede sig glimrende igennem. Han havde en stor baggrundsviden og erfaring. Derudover har han super gode reflekser og en nøjagtighed som han viste i Quidditch. Mange havde nok set ham som Quidditch helt, men han tager i sin fritid ud og træner lidt med landsholdet. Træneren og Oliver Wood som også er på holdet prøver at overtale ham i stor stil.  
  
Harry er en meget eftertragtet ungkarl. Så han dater ikke så meget, fordi han næsten altid møder de mest hysteriske, også selvom han er heldig at møde en der er lidt mere nede på jorden, har hun svært ved egentlig at forstå ham. Personligt sætter han hans venner utrolig højt, fordi han har gennemgået så meget med dem, og de har været der mere for ham end nogen anden kunne være. De kender også hans historie, hvor dem han møder rundt omkring vil have ham til at genfortælle alle de hæslige øjeblikke af hans liv.  
  
Hermione Granger som altid har haft sin næse i bøgerne arbejder hård på at udvikle nye besværgelser i hendes fritid. Dog ikke uden stor advarsel for både Harry og Ron som ved hvor farligt det arbejde kan være. Hermione fik smag for det da hun lavede en besværgelse der kunne gøre Harrys syn normalt, så han ikke behøves at gå med briller. Senere i krigen gjorde hun stor nytte med forskellige besværgelser. Heldigvis har hun fuldt styr over hvad der kan bruges til sort magi og hvad der kan være brug for.  
  
Hun arbejder inde for ministeriet for departementet for regulering og kontrol af magiske dyr. Hun søgte med det samme ind under hus elvernes beskyttelse. Mens Harry og Ron mener hun kan drive det til langt mere, er hun dog fast besluttet på at få nogle resultater frem hvor hun er nu.  
  
Ron Weasley som er den fødte strategier og som altid vinder i skak. Læser sammen med Harry også til auror men han er gået ind på en anden retning end Harry som har taget den praktiske. Han går mere op i den strategiske del dog skal han selvfølgelig kunne den krævede praktiske del, hvilket han klare godt, da han også har en del erfaring.  
  
Ron er den mest festglade af trioen og er meget udgående. Han føler sig langt om længe anerkendt og føler sig ikke gemt bag Harry eller nogen af hans brødre.  
  
Neville Longbottem som var genial til at have med blomster og planter at gøre. Så han er elev på Hogwarts hos Professor Sprout. Han har fået en hel del mere selvsikkerhed og er efterhånden vokset sig kønnere.  
  
Neville bruger sin fritid tilbage i London på sine venner fra Hogwarts når han endelig har fri fra Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny Weasley læser til healer på St. Mungo's hospital. Gennem krigen dedikerede hun hendes liv til at hjælpe andre mennesker. Allerede dengang tog hun sig kærligt af de sårede. Der var efterhånden ikke den skade hun ikke havde set.  
  
Luna Lovegood overtager hendes fars arbejde når han engang dør, i mellemtiden er hun journalist på bladet, og driller tit sine venner med at skrive historier om dem, som hun truer med at sætte i bladet og til tider gør det. Flere gange ved uheld, men de tilgiver hende selvfølgelig med det samme.  
  
Fred og Greoge Weasley ejer stadig den nu berømte jokeshop.  
  
Draco Malfoy er blevet en plage ligesom hans far var der, han har sat sig godt fast på en række poster inde på ministeriet for magi. Han elsker at irritere den berømte Harry Potter og hans følgesvende. 


	2. Gensyn

Kapitel 1 – Gensyn  
  
Harry står sammen med Ron ude på en af deres mange trænings områder. Hvor der er flere der står og har en troldmandsduel med deres tryllestave. Hvilket er en utrolig vigtig disciplin for en auror. Harry og Ron står overfor hinanden.   
  
"Hvad så, tror du vi kan overtale pigerne til at tage med ind og prøve det nye sted der er åbnet?" Siger Ron allerede begejstret ved tanken.   
  
"Vi kunne da høre dem. Expelliarmus!!" Råber Harry og sigter sin tryllestav mod Ron. Ron flyver tilbage og lander hårdt på ryggen. I det samme høres et højt kvinderåb bagfra. "Harry!! Hvad er det dog du gør!!" Hermione løber hen mod Ron men da han vender sig om mod hende griner han over det hele.   
  
"Rolig Mione det er en del af vores prøve at vi skal være så uforberedte som muligt, og Harry ved udmærket godt at når jeg diskutere fester koncentere jeg mig aldrig.   
  
"Men det skulle vi gerne have lært dig. Hvad skyldes denne ære af dit besøg Mione?" Sagde Harry på vej hen mod Ron.   
  
"Jeg tænkte bare på om i kunne få fri for det her tåbelige noget, som man skulle tro i havde fået nok af under krigen." Harrys smil forsvandt og blev alvorligt. "Mione, du ved godt at den eneste grund til jeg gør det her er for at være med til at undgå at sådan nogle ting sker igen."  
  
"Ja jeg ved det godt Harry, undskyld.. men jeg kan bare ikke klare at se jer på den måde, det bringer dårlige minder tilbage."   
  
"Det er noget man vender sig til med tiden. Men skulle vi tage til frokost?" Spurgte Ron som forsøgte sit bedste for at få Hermione til at tænke på noget andet, og få Harry til at miste det bekymrende udtryk.   
  
"Ja det lyder godt hvor," sagde Harry samtidig med at han bruger hans tryllestav til at skrive at ham og Ron holder frokost på en tavle.   
  
"Hvad med henne ved Ginny, hun har fri i dag." Både Hermione og Harry nikkede godkendende. "Accio solbriller." Rons solbriller føj med det samme hen og landede i hans hånd.  
  
"Er du ved at blive lidt doven Ron?"  
  
"Man må da leve livet så længe man har det ikke. Vi ses hos Ginnys" Pop lød det højlydt og Ron forsvandt i den blå luft og de to andre fulgte efter.  
  
De kom alle ind gennem hendes hoveddør. Hun havde forbudt dem at komme direkte ind, efter at Ron uheldigvis engang havde poppet ind og set sin søster med en tilfældig fyr. De sidder alle stille ude i Ginnys køkken og spiser pandekager.   
  
"Hvordan går det på arbejdet Herm?"  
  
"Ikke specielt godt, vi får aldrig rigtig et gennembrud, der er ingen der støtter sagen."  
  
"Nej og det har der aldrig været. Du kan lige så godt glemme det Mione der er ingen der frivilligt..." Ron stoppede med det samme hans talestrøm da han så Hermiones ansigt. Så han skyndte sig at snakke om noget andet. "Nå, men mig og Harry snakkede om at tage ned på den nye klub der åbner nu her, Zink." Med det samme lyser Ginny helt op. "Ej... hvor godt troede ellers min aften ville blive dødkedelig. Jeg skal nok høre de andre ad også. Så kan jeg også få min nye kjole på. Hvad siger du Harry?"  
  
Harry var langt væk i sin egen drømmeverden. "Hvad? Jo ja fest, selvfølgelig. Altid."  
  
Efter frokost gik de tilbage til hver deres arbejde, på vej tilbage fik Hermione sig noget af en overraskelse. Draco Malfoy. Hendes ærkefjende i Hogwarts, stod nu ligefor an hende. Han førte først blikket køligt rundt i elevatoren hvor ham og Hermione nu stod. Draco er med tiden blevet hans fars udtrykte billede. Både af udseende men også af væremåde. Hans blik gled kort forbi Hermione, hvorefter han med en skarp hastighed vente blikket mod hende igen, og smilte et meget grumt smil. Som fik en kuldegysning til at gå gennem Hermione.   
  
"Hermione! Hvor er det længe siden." Siger han med en kølig og frysende stemme.  
  
"Malfoy," svarede hun kort og vente sig en smule væk fra ham. Hun huskede kun alt for tydeligt hvad hans slags havde fået krigen til at vare en evighed, med alle dens ofre.   
  
"Er du stadig venner med de to fæhoveder." Hermione svarede ham ikke og ønskede at de snart ville nå til et stoppested, så hun kunne komme væk. Hans nærværelse gjorde hende dårlig tilpas. "Hallo, fik du nu endelig læst så mange bøger at du lukkede omverdenen ude?"  
  
"Jeg ønsker bare ikke at snakke med dig, og det er det hele."  
  
"Det gør mig ondt, for der er intet jeg hellere vil end at snakke med dig."  
  
"Mon."  
  
"Hvorfor ikke snakke som to almindelige mennesker, end de unger vi engang var?"  
  
"Jeg tvivler på at du har forandret dig meget, og jeg ved at du ikke er spor almindelig." Draco blev efterhånden mere og mere utålmodig og tog hårdt fat i Hermione. Selvom der var flere der stod inde i elevatoren var der ingen der gjorde noget for at stoppe ham.   
  
"Aldrig sammenlign mig med hvem jeg engang var, eller hvad du evt. kan have hørt." Sagde han meget fast.   
  
"Fint, så bedømmer jeg dig ud fra hvordan du er nu, og tro mig det gør det ikke bedre. Vær venlig at slippe mig." Han gav med det samme slip på hende som havde han fundet ud af at hun var smittet med en dødelig smittende sygdom. Hermione udnyttede med det samme chancen og forlod elevatoren i det den gik op. "Farvel Malfoy det var ikke spor hyggeligt at møde dig!" 


End file.
